Ongoing experiments to modify or generate new test systems in yeast include (1) including the UV sensitive gene rad 18 in the strain D4, (2) growing yeast anaerobically to alter permeability and (3) identification of two linked recessive resistance genes to a strain to monitor non-disjunction.